


Cold and Light

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Assorted Narnia Crossovers and AUs [24]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Book/Movie: The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, Gen, Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Prompt Fic, Second Chances, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: For Edith Pevensie, second chances are spun from ice.





	Cold and Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written 12/31/18 for [ernest](https://ernest.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [Narnia, girl!Edmund, crafted from ice](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5344318#cmt5344318).

They say the Pevensies weren't four when they came to Narnia -- or if they were, the second sister died in Winter's last gasp. They say the younger queen is a construct of snow sculpted by the Witch and slipped in as a spy, that the prophecy of four thrones has yet to be fulfilled, that the false queen is merely biding her time until she can summon her maker once more.

Edith Pevensie sits in her chambers in Cair Paravel, a mirror of ice in her hands, and laughs as the rumors spread, and split, and recombine; what does it matter that this body was spun from snow by her murderer's hands, when the Lion rescued her soul and gave her a second chance at life, and her family welcomed her home?

**Author's Note:**

> Not canon for the main thread of "As the Morning and the Night." :)


End file.
